Users of some electronic devices can create digital profiles that shape the users' interactions with the electronic devices. For example, a network can provide personalized telephony services to digital profiles, or personas, rather than phone lines or phone numbers.
In some situations, users may want to implement several personas with the same telephonic or multimedia communications device. For example, a user may have separate business and personal personas on a single mobile phone. With a communications architecture that supports personas, use of the separate personas may be billed individually, and the separate personas may treat incoming and outgoing calls differently based on such factors as customer choice or the identity of the caller.